


【fmkn】世界，与他妈的世界

by fonety



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: *猎奇有*施虐型人格障碍&性瘾患者*部分借用《去他妈的世界》





	【fmkn】世界，与他妈的世界

世界，与他妈的世界

FMKN 菊池风磨×中岛健人

*施虐型人格障碍&性瘾患者

 

 

杀死第一只乌龟需要勇气，第二次起，杀死兔子便只凭兴趣。

要解决中岛健人的话，会稍显复杂一点。

 

 

因为第一次杀生的萌芽是从踩碎一只蜗牛开始的。蜗牛的壳在自己新得到的皮靴下比石头更加清脆，稍不注意便听见啪塔一声，接着是自己已经来不及抬起的前脚掌也彻底落下，接着是后脚跟离开地面，我停下脚步迟钝了下。

风磨，父亲却说，不要停下。他拉着我的手继续朝前走，大概体会到我因为惊恐手变得僵直，于是用自己的手掌裹得更加紧密。

听好了，风磨。他说，你刚才踩死了一只蜗牛，这是无可挽回的悲剧。然而如果在那时停下，看到蜗牛死后的惨状，在你的年纪是无法体会到真正的后悔与痛惜，而只是以观察事物的角度来看待死亡，这样的话还不如不要对此负责。按照现在的你根本无法承担一个生命逝去的责任。

我说，那么成为大人之前我都不行吗。

父亲说，在这之前大人会保护你的。从法律上说，未成年的你可是所有罪行都能被原谅呢，我们的社会正是有这样对小孩无限宽容的规定，哈哈。

我想起这些并非毫无道理。因为在无意识踩下一只蜗牛的那瞬间，我可是好端端、正正当当地走在路上，却就这样无可辩驳地被迫背负上了一次杀生的罪名。要说罪名也并非如此，我是未成年小孩所以并没有罪行，这一点在电视和网络上已经有足够多的作品来探讨了。我就牵着父亲的手跟随着他哼唱的歌，在花园台阶上一摇一摆地走。普通孩子跳到台阶上沿着围栏走动一定会被父母训斥着离开，但菊池家的父母却颇为惊喜地为自己的孩子鼓了鼓掌，说这样的话，为了防止你摔倒之后出糗彻底对围栏失去兴趣，我来牵着你走吧。

我们这样摇摇晃晃地回去，一路上带着孩子的父母好奇地侧目看着这对诡异的父子。我的父亲是个艺术家，唱着他人难以效仿的声调和有时过分经典、有时又现代小众到令人困惑的邦谣，问我说风磨想成为什么样的人。

我的话，起初对他说的是，想和你一样。

他便愉快地拍拍我的背，说这个行业必须依靠天赋和运气，还要有听话中不羁的个性。如果是其它孩子我早就劝他们放弃啦，本来是自己的儿子想要好好培养的，但既然你这么希望的话，老爹我还能帮到你不少。

他是这样说的，所以我就擅自如此相信了。我的话说不定会从偶像做起，然后进入和父亲同样的行业，如果天赋被大众认可、再有一点运气，今生能比其他人活得轻松许多也不一定。

事情的转机发生在十四岁的假期。听说给我报名了甄选会，我点点头就又出门找乐子了。河边去过许多次了没有再下水的兴趣，但朋友说今天有好东西给我。话说回来，我本不是那种对野外感兴趣的类型，只是待在家里也很无聊，并不是真的喜欢水边。

当同班的家伙——这家伙成绩实在不堪入目，大概高中就不会再有见面的机会了——虽然心知肚明，我还是甘愿和他在这个暂且不分高低的假期共处。看着他拿着竹竿和渔网过来，说这个年龄了还玩这么怀旧的游戏不是很有趣吗？我姑且点了点头，便看着他在水中探寻了两下，过了一会儿兴奋地大叫一声，收回竹竿时，网兜中出现了一只缓慢挣扎的手掌大小的乌龟。

他兴奋地放到桶里，说稍等我再给风磨你抓一只。但我想，这是毫无必要的事，我对乌龟和他的好意都并不诚心兴奋，这是一个打发暑期、这之后我会进入偶像行业拥有自己的工作和生活，并且已经悄悄准备了许久的短暂插曲。大概过了十五分钟，我和乌龟只能无趣地面面相对，他真的便又捉了一只回来。

我和朋友便一人一只乌龟回家了。不过拿回家的话就是要养殖的意思吧。如果不被允许养的话就会被教训一顿，然后让我又回到河边放生，大人都爱这样差使人，说这是提前为自己人生负责所经的道路。不过我家好像没有那么多严苛的条例，说不定真的会让我养下来。

然而。

本来只是乌龟还好。从刚才起它就一直缩在龟壳里安安静静的，现在在颠簸的路上似乎找到了一些安全感，又伸出四肢和头，就在我的手掌上东张西望的。按照世间评判，这家伙或许也被划分为可爱范畴吧，因为还的确挺可爱的。

但是。

说白了，这是他送给我的一只宠物。假期结束后我会离开这里去到新的学校，因为离事务所更近——如果甄选通过的话。不过因为真的非常期待，其实转学已经是板上钉钉谈妥的事宜，因此这将是诀别前的一次赴会，可却留下了这样一个线索。不止是乌龟而已，这是一种善心、也是一次挽留友谊的行为，只要乌龟存活一日，我和他的友谊便不算真正的结束。这之后他也会对我有所牵挂，即使不在同一所学校也会说起我们之间的情谊。

老实说，虽然这是人之常情，但因为和对方过于熟络，完全知道他的本性和未来。这家伙没有未来，甚至以后会对我不得不产生依赖，从他对我的父母夸赞有加，总是怀着艳羡的神情说出那些夸张的褒奖就明白了。

因为今天在玩乐到觉得无趣而结束之前夕阳尚未隐去的话我想去一趟图书馆，所以正巧便背着书包。我想了想，把乌龟就地放在了草丛里，它开始慢慢地爬，和人类相比几乎等同静止。我便不急不慢地拉开书包拉链，拿出笔盒翻了翻，不费力地找到一把生锈的美工刀。

滑动着按钮露出刀片，我又回过头看着那只慢悠悠逃窜的、巴掌大小的动物。

呜啊。

我想。

真的很可爱。

时至今日，我依旧记得将刀片划入血肉中、感受着皮肉绽裂开来，无助的挣扎与淌流的血液滴落到草丛中，最后生命在自己手中冷却，彻底沉入冰冷的世界是什么样的感受。

无比爽快。

因为是第一次做这种事，在善后的时候慌慌张张的。死去的生命已经不是让自己感兴趣的挣扎的动物，就只是一具静止的尸体，一个麻烦的僵死的物体而已。我想着该如何快点逃离现场，草率地想要处理掉，但是平时还算好用的脑子里现在空无一物。最终，我将尸体又花费了一些时间分解了下，然后塞进了垃圾堆中的某一份丢弃的厨房垃圾里。完成这些后不论是手上还是衣服上全都是垃圾堆中难以消解的异味，我感到一阵恶心，想要逃窜又无处可躲，只能往家跑去。

毫无疑问被教训了一顿，接着脱下了衣服去浴室里洗净自己。指甲缝里还残留着刚刚干涸的血迹，我看着那些溶解流落到脚边的血水，又回想起自己有条不紊地进行着刚才一场蓄意谋杀时的心情。

甚至到兴奋地浑身颤抖的程度。说起来，这是正常十四、十五岁青年应当有的行为吗？我困惑不解地结束了清理，打开门后父母正依偎着，抱着自己的儿子和新生的女儿其乐融融地围坐在一起看电视。

我在客厅走廊里看了一阵，看到父母对我招手。

大概思考了两分钟后，我说，我先回房间了。中途又转回身，告诉母亲说甄选会我不去了。

她看起来颇为失落，但我心意已决。虐杀过一次动物的孩子怎么都无法成为偶像啊，我想这样对她坦白，但姑且还是隐瞒了下来。

再有就是，不成为偶像或许是对我接下来的人生十分重要的一次选择。

因为有更重要、需要花费更多精力与时间才能办成的事情。父母总说你感兴趣就好，现在倒是就这样轻轻松松、猝不及防地找到了。

 

 

学校的好处便是，永远都会有大人负责收走那些不愿意透露出的丑闻，即使露出马脚也会被尽量掩盖。因此我更喜欢在学校行事。通常是没有班级占用操场的时候，树丛会非常隐蔽，有时干脆就在花园里。

以前也想过直接担任动物保育员，但那样的话失踪的动物就需要自己承担责任，这在所有的犯罪推理小说中都有提及，是最容易暴露行踪的身份。因此我便早早决定了，将所作所为全部掩藏在学校中，然后就这样坦荡地度过剩余的校园时光。动物的目的就选在学生负责的植树区域，因为经常要施肥浇灌，土层总是被搅动得松松垮垮，而且尸体也利于植物吸收。

不过因为是在学校，动物的体型只能控制在非常局限的规格，再大一些、或是再凶猛一点的生物便太容易暴露。一般是一周一次，如果实在难以忍耐便是两次，到后来甚至周末也备受煎熬，到了每周三次的程度。有时进行一次谋杀就在午休间隙和朋友们说声抱歉，要暂且离开十分钟解决生理状况的短暂时间内。带够了清新剂和全套的隔离装备，十分钟内又能毫无异样地回到天台上，有时难免自夸地想我大概是这个领域的天才，而且对这份兴趣的喜爱到了狂热的地步，再严重下去将毫无疑问毁掉自己的人生。

不如说，从第一次决定隐瞒开始就已经全然放弃回归普通的程度了。因而我难免地，在起初的几年苟且偷生的人生顺利进行后，开始迫不及待地进行接下来激动人心的更远大的理想。

没错。连猫、狗都能驾驭之后，接下来便是人类了。人类的话，虽然披着社会的外衣和法律的规制，但是不成功伤害一次人类的话，怎么想都无法获得真正的满足。此事一定要万般谨慎，不能有丝毫闪失，除了专业性外最重要的便是对象的物色。

从升入高中进校起，我便开始了长期耐心的观察与细心的挑选。然而答案在一个月后便昭然若揭。

实际上，当从初次看到对方起我便深知，实在是不会有更加合适、更加理所当然的谋杀对象了。

在知道自己谋杀的第一个人类会是谁之后，我的校园生活便陷入每日充满期待与惊喜的愉快状态。每天怀抱着期待的心情来到学校，只需瞧上一眼，确定对方今天也健康地来到学校，乐观地在午间休憩，最后安稳离开校园。每日只需三次定点观察就能使我满足，因为这是我的猎物，将之由自己亲手解决是板上钉钉的事实。完整性和优雅都很重要，是我首次体会到命运这类字眼，却又因为这份荒唐的命运发笑的程度。

今天也是，在我一如既往说着要失陪一下以后离开了天台，肾上腺素已经激增，想到接下来要对背包中那只无知扭动的垂耳兔动手时便兴奋得浑身颤抖，虽然比起真正的兴奋还要差一些。勃起的话至少要到幼犬的程度。转眼之间，我和自己沉甸甸的背包便已经到达无人看管的花园后的树林中，从这里可以选择先让猎物窒息而死，紧接着再缓缓享受解剖的感受。如果时间匆忙就只能 快速地从喉管放学，远比缓慢执行缺少乐趣。今天的话放任自己享受也没关系，因为从明天起便是周末，所挑选的宠物要等到周一才能处理，实则是让人难以割舍的珍惜时间。

在稍微顺着兔子的头顶到背部抚摸一阵后，对方像是平缓了惊慌，又开始普通地嚼起了菜叶。犯下了无数桩动物谋杀案件的这双手，不知因何缘由总是在拿起刀前抚慰动物的阶段颇受受害者们的喜爱。

我拿起锉刀，在兔子柔软的后背比划出十字，又缓缓揉着对方柔软的颈环上的茸毛，将兔子轻巧翻了个身，露出粉嫩光滑的腹部。稍微用手指撇开一点脖子上的茸毛，最柔软的颈间便也清晰可见。

微微掐住一点，接着缓缓地圈进，在兔子察觉不妙开始全身僵硬着挣扎时猛地加重力度，接着在快要到极限时准确地将锉刀刺入喉管的位置。

兔子的话，因为叫声忽略不计，整场谋杀都是在寂静轻松的氛围中进行的。为了配合自己尚好的心情，在这时候我往往会戴上耳机，所以现在两边的红色耳机线正垂落在自己脸边，和从兔子颈环中喷涌出的涓涓血流颜色相近。

在心脏截停之前，兔子的挣扎所带来的震动频率十分明显，接着是缓缓的冷却。这种感觉最棒了。虽然很想再享受对方热腾腾的挣扎一段时间，但毕竟已经是行事过太多次的兔子了。如果眼前是体型更庞大的动物一定会让我享受更久的。比如中岛健人。

中岛健人的话，应该会挣扎得过分剧烈，到我难以把控的程度。这样的话就必须先为对方戴上镣铐，束缚住进行才不会避免自己的利器在对方身上割裂出多余的痕迹。在争斗中割出的伤痕实在缺少美感。留下痕迹这种事我更喜欢对尸体做，比如兔子的话就会享受抽掉血肉、留下整个皮毛的过程，因为柔软的白色兔毛手感很好，虽然完成解剖以后已经被染成大半的狰狞的红色。

中岛健人的话，应该也是红色的。但又奢望他会流出一些别的颜色，比如透明的液体：涎水、眼泪、汗液之类。要是与红色相应想要更加鲜明的色彩，那应该就是精液与呕吐物之类的粘腻的白色。我对此便又不十分在意了，说到底还是红色更加珍贵。但若是第一次具有纪念意义的杀人，这一次便不会草率的对待尸体。认真考虑的话，应该会对身体每一个部分都善加处置，又或是完整的保存？这样的话就必须寻找棺材之类可以存放的器皿，对割裂动脉的位置和伤口大小也要注意，在挣扎中引发血管内损将会破坏表皮白皙的美感。

如果想要在红色中混杂白色的话便更加复杂。首先需要对方自发地产生精液，虽然染上我的也可以，如果有闲暇果然还是中岛健人自身的更好。这样的话，就必须先让对方高潮到射精，整场事故便至少要持续半小时以上。人类在恐惧时比起勃起大概会先失禁，也不知道对方能否在绑架之后处于惊恐下就这样达到性高潮。

这样想来，必须要中岛健人首先接受一场毫无防备的享受的性事才能完成自己的计划。明明只是享受虐待和杀害本身的过程而已，为什么从准备开始计划就完全超支了啊。这样算来，如果要在毕业以前完成谋杀，从现在开始不就应该尝试接触和准备了吗。因为中岛健人是在我之上一个年级，在学校中称为风云人物也不为过的角色。

我和中岛健人的相遇，虽然是我单方面的，果然还是第一次在校长办公室见面的时候。对方穿着入学时发表演讲的正规学生装，将自己头发打理得服服帖帖，等待着向我介绍学校的各处设施。我和中岛的整场介绍之旅持续了大约十八分钟，他的背影在自己眼中已经完全熟悉，甚至能够观察到他在校服衣摆下紧致的包裹的臀部随着身体的晃动。从性向的角度说这并不让人感到兴奋，我或许对女性更加期待；然而当我想到，中岛健人的后臀在被切展开时一定颇为华丽，袒露的肉体在成为尸体后也比常人更加美观，应当是令他颇为自豪的、让周身人引发遐想的体魄。虽然在我看来稍显纤细，但成为尸体便恰到好处了。我这样想着，在对方结束了介绍和我公式化地最后握手时大概过于兴奋，甚至露出了些许的笑容，因为对方脸上映照着不解。

自那之后便不再有交流，只是我单纯地观察着中岛健人，而对方总是一个人安稳地度过属于他的高中生活，仅此而已。

我想到这些，便再次留恋地将手指深入被割开了喉管以及一路向下的腹部的兔子内部。将手指伸入尚有余温的皮肉之中，里面正散发着潮湿的暖意。血液在不久后就会凝固在自己的胶质手套上，但对中岛的幻想却越发真实贴切。

那家伙的喉管里面一定会更加湿热。他在开学演讲时发出的声音得体又标准，末尾音上翘展露出无比的自信，是特点鲜明的外放的个性。

想要得到中岛健人的话，按照我平时的性格大概不会有多少吸引力。只是普普通通地混迹于同龄的男生中，无非在同龄人中稍微有些领头的气势而已。

我便又顺着剖开的线条一路向下，略过肋骨的位置，到柔然的腹腔中搅动时几乎笑到嘴角酸涩。糟糕，实在畅快得不行。

“好舒服啊。”

没错，真的十分舒服，是无法与他人分享的、完全属于自己隐藏的秘密，可以称之为性癖不为过的的享受。

“光是想想把手指放到里面，顺着潮热被肌肉挤压都难以忍耐吧？还有对方的完全顺从，无论在身体上施展什么行为都不会被阻止。明明已经是经历过最深刻的疼痛达到死亡了，却在死后也要受到这样的屈辱和折磨，更别提挣扎着求生的过程中感受到窒息的绝望和大脑缺氧是多么闭塞又苦痛了。”

正是如此、正是如此，和我的想法完全一致。

“哈啊……真的，非常，非常舒服，实在是爽的不行。原来是这种感觉啊，光是看着就完全忍受不住，那个，我可以高潮吗？”

“请便。”我沉浸在夸赞和呻吟之中，双眼紧紧盯着被形容为艺术地进行虐待的兔子的尸体，更加干脆地让双手在尸体内翻涌，在揉捏器官发出挤压的滑扭声时，身旁传来更加畅快、湿滑又潮欲的呻吟。

就这样，在我的喘息声中，身旁稍显纤细的声音比自己爆发出更加真切又尽情的叫声，在我将手从尸体中拿出，顺带展示般拿出完整的脏器时，自己的右肩——毫无防备地被触碰且覆盖上了不小的重量。

旁人的下颚抵在了我的肩膀上。就在耳边进行着粗重的喘息，全身软绵绵地靠在我的后背。

“嗯……哈、啊啊……好久没有被别人不碰就释放过了……”对方用脸颊蹭在我的耳边，颇为满足地发出黏着的事后撒娇的声音，“这种事你常常做吗？我觉得……啊……我是说，可以的话能不能……”

被对方重量完全覆盖着，即便如此我还是同梦中惊醒般浑身一僵，冒着冷汗转过头去。

对方的眼中满是——我没有猜错的话——贪欲的神情。中岛健人脸颊的皮肤紧致又薄嫩，贴在自己脸边比自己稍微冰凉一些；眼中湿漉漉的，半眯着还沉浸在享受的余韵中。他从口中微微喘着潮热的气息，口中的温热在我的脸边凝结成湿润的体会。

的确是中岛健人其人。他同我一样半蹲在泥土中，偏过头友善又好奇地盯着我瞧。

“菊池风磨。”他果决地念着，随后又腼腆地笑了笑，将自己半个脑袋埋在双臂中，只露出一双眼睛盯着我瞧，从衣料下传出闷闷的声响，“那就是风磨君。虽然有些失礼……你的兴趣活动，能带我加入吗？”

他的裤链打开着，连带着黑色的底裤也被褪下，从腿间隐秘地泄露出一点比通常的肌肤更加潮红的色彩。他的性器被仓促地藏在衣料下，却还是从衣摆之间露出一丁点的模糊形状。再有就是他的手指。在贴着手肘摆放的手指上还残留着晶莹剔透的粘液，指尖洒落着些许白色。

像是对着震惊中失声不解的我的反应感到忧虑，他先是用干净的那只手取下了我的耳机线，认认真真地转过身正对着我，微微撑起腰，几乎便是半跪着的姿势，颇为真切地对着我咬了咬下唇。

接着，像是避嫌似地左右审视了圈，中岛健人便在我尚且不知应当惊恐还是恼怒的犹豫中凑过头，在我的脸颊边飞快地紧贴了下。随后，他微微退开一点，满足地微笑起来。

“因为风磨你，好像总是盯着我看……从入校之后，几乎每天都有几次的时间？”中岛健人回忆着，嘴角却带着掩藏不住的欣喜的笑容。我却只想羞愤地堵住他的嘴。

“我就想，说不定风磨你对我有所乞求，即使是我的误解也想要探清。但结果看来，好像是我对菊池风磨你的需求更加强烈一点。”

中岛说着，又朝我贴近一点，几乎到唇齿相依前最后一丝距离，而后吞咽了一声，衣领完全重叠在一起。

“风磨你啊，”中岛真诚地问我，“能不能就这样和我做爱？”

被这样问道。

被一个对我的人生至关重要、几乎是决定自己命运程度的、将贯穿我生命始终的男人这样问了。

只不过有所区别的是，在从前恳切的愿望分明是对方的尸体。而在得到那一份自己的夙愿之前，活着的中岛健人却满是欣慰与喜悦地，就这样用他沾染白浊的手，握住了被喷溅和染透，完全是猩红一片的我的手掌了。

 

 

==？？？==


End file.
